Talk:Event Missions/@comment-181.26.24.207-20160816004434/@comment-98.169.56.98-20160818185104
While it sucks to have event units skipped, the ones we did get are hardly bad units. Certainly, some are better than others, and some are skippable if you already have something else (bound to happen as we get more and more units), but I'm not sure what the op is really complaining about. Unique units? Who, Belinda...? What about Yuyu...? Memento and waltz aren't unique either (Mikoto and Marnie)... and while Rita still has her steatlth for now, that isn't going to remain the case in the future. So basically, it's just they aren't blacks... well, assuming Liana skipped, there will be other blacks event units eventually (might take a bit due to Liana situation though)... but I certainly don't expect black units every event (god forbid with the amount of scs required on those collection events), and it's not like there wasn't also Belinda, Aria, Echidna, and Maribel in the beginning or anything. Let's look at the event units after Karma one by one: Rowana - avenger with immunity to status ailment and thus useful in some scenarios Oddette - a strong plat mage with unique ability to reduce magic damage (although too many skill levels) Shiho - a good shaman, and one of the best healers in the game with saw Len - unless you lucked out on aisha, she's a super useful rear strategist, particularly in combination with angels/summoners Lynn - I hope you're not complaining about Lynn... Solano - a great summoner Charllotte - a decent magic fencer, the tankiest one who can actually take a bit of damage if need be Ada - everyone looks down on her, but she's a great low cost ganker Horace - a stronger but slower magic fencer Rika - automata, eventually amazing damage with saw (how is SHE not unique) Azami - indeed, a lesser Saki, but about 20x easier to mincost, although admittedly one of the weaker units, she does save you a ton of dcs to be used elsewhere Beatrice - a stronger Verotte, not the best pirate by anymeans, but an okay one if you don't have any premium pirates Claudia - there's no hope if you're complainging about her Momoji - a samurai who, due to the weakness of the class until recently, was mostly ignored. She's not all that bad anymore (massive atk on skill), although admittedly still not the best due to self paralysis. Shuka - also mostly neglected due to weakness of the class until recently, but now is actually quite a formidable combat unit for her cost if you had mincosted her, and is a quite good for up generation/reduction in a lot of cases. Rita - I assume is somehow okay, due to "uniqueness" (even though she's a bit on the weak side as far as archers go in my mind, mainly because everyone has Bashira and Spica) Imelia - generally considered one of the better bandits due to her skill. Waltz - apparently okay Memento - apparently also okay Emilia - a holy awakening unit, so her stats are deceptive (same situation as Maribel) ... yeah... I don't really get the problem. All of them seem to have some situational uses. They certainly can't all be superstars (otherwise none of them will be), but it's not like they are terrible units either.